


Silent Suffering [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sick Obi-Wan, Sign Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Based on the Promt "Don't you sign to me in that tone!"Obi-Wan is sick and (currently) mute. Qui-Gon is amused.





	Silent Suffering [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsMirkwoodGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silent Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544887) by [ItsMirkwoodGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl). 



**Title:** Silent Suffering

**Fandom:** Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton

**Author:** ItsMirkwoodGirl

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 7:20

**Summary:**

Based on the Promt "Don't you sign to me in that tone!" Obi-Wan is sick and (currently) mute. Qui-Gon is amused.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544887)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/SilentSuffering.mp3)


End file.
